1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a housing for an imaging device, and more particularly to a frame fastening structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposals in the past for a frame structure having a screw fastening direction that is different from the part fastening direction, in which the fastening is done with screws from a part side face.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-9471 discloses a configuration in which the lower end face of an upper column and the upper end face of a lower column are inclined faces that are parallel to each other and are oblique to their center axes, and a bolt linking means is provided that pulls the upper column and the lower column together, in a direction that is at a right angle to their axes, from a state in which the upper part along the inclined lower end face of the upper column is butted against the lower part along the inclined upper end face of the lower column, to a position where the center axes coincide. With this configuration, in an integrated state in which that the center axes of the upper column and the lower column coincide, these columns constitute a temporary column of a specific height.
Thus, with the conventional frame fastening structure disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, fastening is performed with screws from a part side face, which makes it possible to fasten frames having a screw fastening direction that is different from the part fastening direction.